Suggested Skills
Suggested Skills Suggested Skills are skills suggested by users. THIS NEEDS TO BE READ BY THE DEVELOPERS!' These skills sound cool and should be in the game for a more fun experience. ---- 'Enchanting' *'Prophecise!' *You channel your Magic, to gain higher chances of better enchantments. Activated by right-clicking with a Book, and unlocked at level 60. When using this skill, a random enchantment is chosen and is given a bonus (skill level/30 + 20)% chance of getting that enchantment, capping at level 900, with a 50% chance of giving the enchantment to the book the player clicked with. Leveling up increases the odds of a higher level enchantment (Maybe: (maxenchantmentbonus - (maxenchantmentbonus - 1)) * level/100, which might allow for enchantment bonuses over 5), such as the book being enchanted with Fire Aspect II as opposed to Fire Aspect I . When enchanting a weapon, tool, or piece of armour, if you select a level 25+ enchantment it has a chance of adding another enchantment. The chance of receiving another enchantment goes up by 0.01% every level, resulting in a 10% chance cap for a bonus enchantment. ---- Alchemy '''(This has actually been added in the latest version, which is '''awesome) This skill is for brewing potions. It has 3 passive skills: *'Time Mastery' - With this passive skill, you can use a timed potion longer than usual. It will add 1 second for every 50 levels. This skill caps at level 1000, which adds a total of 20 seconds total. *'Effect Upgrader' - This passive skill Increase the effect level of an non-time potion by 1 such as Instant Health and Instant Damage. +1% per every 40 levels, capping at level 1000 as a 25% chance. *'Durable Glass' - This skill is specially made for Splash Potions, allowing you to retrieve the bottle. This chance is increased by 0.01% every level, capping at level 1000 as a 10% chance. ---- 'Sprinting or "Agility"' This skill is related to running/sprinting. This skill is similar to acrobatics, but it is for sprinting. It has three effects: *'Athlete' - This skill is made for the thrilling (Whee, dying!) occations when a player is stuck with little to no food, and needs to travel long distances. As you level up Sprinting/Agility the running will deplete your food slower. For example, for every level sprinting will use less hunger, until level 1000, where it will only cost as much as walking. *'Dash' - This skill is for the players who have a need for speed. Every 40 levels, the player will receive a +1% bonus to speed, capping at level 1000 for a 25% speed bonus. In addition, every twenty levels, the player receives a chance to receive a 10% speed bonus within the first few second of when they begin sprinting. *'Smash' - With this skill there is a chance that hitting mobs while sprinting will cause a critical hit and/or greater knockback. There is an extra +1% chance for every 40 levels, allowing for a cap of +25% chance at level 1000. *'Dart' - This skill allows the player to burst ahead when they right-click while sprinting. It will cause damage to any mob or player in the way, and knock them back. At higher levels, this can cause the mobs and players hit by this attack to be stunned. *'Double-jump' - This skill allows the player to double-jump at level 250+, and triple jump at 350+. ---- 'Shearing' Standard gathering skills, except with shears. *Increased drops from items retrieved with shears, such as leaves or wool. *Hidden treasures, concealed within the sheep's wool or leaves, with a higher chance of discovering with a higher level of Shearing. For example, upon shearing a Spiderweb, the player may receive the standard string, or possibly, a Spiderweb, an Egg, or a Spawn Spider egg. *Mastery over Shears makes it so the chance of using up durability goes down. ---- 'Shaolin Arts (Shovel Combat)' Put on your robes and become one with the brotherhood as you study your skills in the shaolin arts with the Shaolin spade. *Greater Impact: a +1% chance to achieve a greater impact per 20 levels, capping at +50% at level 1000. *Parry: The old sword skill, reimplemented with the shovel. *Wearing leather armor has a chance of increasing your damage, like +0.05%(piecesofarmor) x level/2, which would cap at 100% chance at level 1000, and give you an extra level/50 damage (capping at 20 extra damage at level 1000). This would be unlocked at level 50. ---- 'War Hammers (Pickaxe Combat)' Join the Roman cavalry and train in the weaponized use of pickaxes. *Stuck: Your pick has a level/10% chance of becoming stuck in the enemy, and as you pull it out, you deal a bunch of extra damage. *Sideways Hit: Level/10% chance of swinging the pick sideways, knocking your enemy over, applying certain potion effects that make the enemy essentially paralyzed for a short time (which becomes longer as your level increases). *Sharpened Pick: Extra level/20 damage, capping at level 200 for +10 damage. ---- 'Unarmored' You level up this skill by taking damage while unarmored. *At level 80, you get leather skin, causing you to have permanent full leather armor when not wearing armor. *At level 200, you get gold skin, causing you to have permanent full gold armor when not wearing armor. *At level 500, you get iron skin, causing you to have permanent full iron armor when not wearing armor. *At level 1000, you get diamond skin, causing you to have permanent full diamond armor when not wearing armor. ---- 'Grim Reaper (''Hoe Melee) This skill uses a hoe and is leveled up by killing monsters, not damaging. '''Shredder- With a +0.01% chance with every level, a "critical hit" that does 15% extra damage, in addition to wearing down armor. 'Eating' Levels up by eating It has 2 skills which one is passive Passive skill Full: the passive skill full make it take 30 more seconds to lose all your hunger every 100 lvls caping at 500 for 500 more seconds to lose all hunger Skill Eating champ: every 100 lvls you earn half a hunger bar fulled from all foods caping at 400 2 more hunger bars are filled of food ---- 'Suggested Child Skills:' Midwife Child skill of Herbalism and Taming ' ' Multi-Breed: '''Activated by right-clicking with Wheat. With this skill when you attempt to breed an animal, the one wheat will affect all animals within (+25 Skill Level/1) blocks, stacking all the way up to 40 blocks. '''Double Breed Chance: '''The higher the level of this skill, the better chance you have of getting double offspring. For example, a chance of getting two pigs when breeding pigs together. The skill receives +1% for every ten levels the skill is raised, making for a 100% chance when the player hits level 1000. ---- Swimming Child skill of Fishing and Acrobatics. '''Lead Lungs: '''The ability to hold ones breath longer when underwater. An extra 1 second per 25 levels, capping out at 40 extra seconds before the player loses a bubble, a little over 7 minutes before they must return to surface. '''Lake Raider: '''A chance to find treasure while breaking blocks underwater. '''Aquaman: You gain a strength boost, regeneration and night vision for a 10 seconds (gain 1 second every 20 levels,) as long as you are in water. Activated with a Raw Fish (Caps at level 1000 - one minute). ---- 'Pre-existing Skill Modifications' Fishing Abilities *If the player CTRL-right clicks with Flint 'n' Steel on TNT, they will activate Blast Fishing, which causes fish and various other loot to float to the surface (amount of fish and type of loot dependent on the level of the player.) The fish have a chance to be cooked, which grows higher depending on the level of the player's fishing skill. *At level 500+ in fishing, the player may cast their rod in lava. Fishing is slower here, but rewards more XP, and any fish caught will be cooked. Charcoal, Coal, Potion of Fire Resistance, Gold Ingots and Nuggets, armor with Fire Protection, weapons with Fire Aspect, Fire Charge, and Diamonds can be found in lava with varying rarity. *At level 150+ in fishing, the player may cast their rod anywhere and be grappled toward, if it is stuck in land. ---- Taming: Horse Improvements *The horse's speed and jump height gets improved by 1% per level. (Check out MCMMO_Horses plugin?) *Ocelots should be able to do damage at some point. ---- Category:Skills Category:Suggestions Category:Ideas